Melodies
by niennavalier
Summary: Collection of short one-shots based on music, centered on varying characters at different times before, during, and after the series. Chapter 2: An Evening in the Park (ValonxSerenity, post-series)
1. Chapter 1: Wishes

**Completely out of nowhere, my little muses came up with the idea to make a collection of short one-shots based on music for some of my favorite fandoms. I'm sure this idea isn't terribly original, but I went with it anyways and decided to start with Yu-Gi-Oh. These stories are all fairly disconnected, taking place with different characters and at varying times before, during, and after the series.**

**That being said, this first story centers on Alister's childhood, based off the song _Airplanes_ by B.o.B. Hope you find this somewhat interesting and leave a few reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and, unfortunately, most likely never will. Nor do I own any songs I used as inspiration for these stories.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wishes

Storm gray eyes watched the skies warily all through the dead of night, seeing not the stars twinkling like jewels in the pitch blackness, but the dangers that patrolled the air. One of many dangers that came all too often now, ever since the war started. Ever since the fighting had taken away their parents. Ever since he'd been forced to grow up quickly, and take care of the only family he had left.

"Alister?" A younger child's voice came from a corner of the long-abandoned home the two brothers sheltered in for the time being, never wondering what had emptied the place, reduced it to its desolate state. Never really wanting to know either. "Why're you still up?"

The older boy at the window turned his attention to the younger, no longer focused so intently out the broken, glassless window. "Just making sure we'll be safe. You can go back to sleep, Mikey; I'm fine."

But the smaller orphan had already risen to join Alister, watching the heavens, entranced, captivated. "Are those shooting stars?" he asked suddenly with that childish innocence, pointing upwards.

Alister obligingly followed Mikey's line of sight, finding the luminescent lights travelling back and forth in practiced lines across the black canvas. No, not stars, but airplanes, friendly or enemies he wasn't sure. But it wasn't something that mattered much either as the war belonged to both sides, all the soldiers wreaking havoc on the boys' once peaceful community. Rather, the only problem at the very moment spoke in Alister's reluctance to answer. He didn't want to have to tell Mikey about that, worry him more than already. Losing their parents had been more than enough to last a lifetime, and there was no need to add on to that further, especially at this late time in the evening. So instead, he said, "Yeah, they are. You know, they say that if you make a wish on one of them, it's sure to come true."

"Really?"

Alister nodded on encouragingly as Mikey closed his eyes, clutching Dyna Dude all the while as his lips moved to form silent words. A silent wish. Moments later, his eyes reopened, and the two remained at the window until Mikey's head began to nod, eyelids drooping as if under great weights, at which point Alister ushered him back to the makeshift bed in the corner before returning again to the window.

From there, he kept on watching as the planes passed overhead, marveling at how like shooting starts they truly did , no matter how he might try, they would only ever be airplanes in the night sky, unable to grant him or his brother any wishes they prayed for. No matter how much they needed it now.


	2. Chapter 2:An Evening in the Park

**Yay! New chapter! Summer's almost over, and I've had this sitting half-finished on my laptop for a while, so I figured I'd get back to it. Plus it's all gentleshipping fluff, so I really couldn't help myself. Valon and Serenity are just too cute together, after all! Anyways, inspired by the song "Fireflies" by Owl City, and favorites, follows, or reviews really do make my day!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Evening in the Park

It was really the times like this that made life worth living. Those warm, summer evenings spent lounging around outside with the people who really mattered, letting the hours wind by carelessly as if time itself didn't exist. True, he had spent much of his life fighting against others, running on the thrill of victory, but he would trade it all in a heartbeat now for just another night like this one.

Valon glanced down at the sweet girl beside him whose long, auburn hair draped over her eyes since dozing off on her boyfriend's shoulder, what, ten minutes ago? Fifteen? It didn't matter. The Australian couldn't help but let the contented smile creep onto his features, leaning his head back against the tree he had propped himself against earlier that afternoon. Serenity had practically begged him to come on this quaint picnic in the park, staying later into the evening to stargaze; of course he couldn't really say no to her, could never find the heart to disappoint her in even the smallest of ways. It had already begun darkening when they'd arrived, the sky no longer such a vivid blue as the setting sun painted across its canvas in vibrant reds and oranges and pinks. She had marveled at the sight, even more when the tiny spots of light began to appear against the inky blackness, but, honestly, he thought he had a much more beautiful sight to settle on even as the night progressed and the heavenly bodies shone out stronger in the air.

Now, he too felt his eyelids beginning to droop, perfectly and entirely content with her head resting lightly on his shoulder and her body snuggled comfortably close to his. By degrees, he nodded off in the light of the silvery moon, about at the gates to the land of dreams, when a bright, warm sparkle caught his attention.

And another. And another. What were those?

Weary blue eyes, clouded with sleep, slowly opened again, blinking as his vision coming back into focus. These weren't stars; they were too large and yellow to be so. And they were moving, flying, dancing on the black stage of the night sky, their routine completely enthralling. "'ey, Serenity," he gently woke the sleeping girl at his side, watching her round hazel eyes blink in hazy confusion.

"Valon?" she slurred her words slightly, not yet entirely awakened, though her gaze slowly cleared as she came to, happiness shining bright enough to match - no, outdo – the stars in the sky as she found the form of her love watching over her protectively. Almost instinctively, she cuddled up nearer to him, despite the warm summer evening; she liked being close to him is all. "What is it?"

"Look," he pointed skywards, and she did, following the path of his outstretched finger until finding herself captivated by the hundreds of points of light gliding about their heads.

"Fireflies! They're so beautiful!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet to walk amongst the lightning bugs. Remaining in his reclined position against the tree trunk, Valon said not a word, content to gaze upon his adorable girlfriend, calling on his vocal cords only to laugh alongside her as she made attempts at catching the little balls of light. A bit of a funny thing, knowing how Raph and Alister could personally attest to his inability to shut up at times, but he wasn't a big enough idiot to rip a tear in the blanket of perfect peace which had surrounded them. No, he could live with this forever.

Somewhere in the middle of his musings, Serenity had again appeared at his side, now taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, the action automatically eliciting a grin from him. "Where're we goin'?"

"Just over here." She stopped after taking only a few steps, keeping his larger hand firmly in hers as she once more studied the flitting movements up above. "It's like they're dancing," she reflected, "and we should too!"

"I don' know, Serenity…"

"Please, Valon?"

"It's just…I've never really learned."

"Oh, you'll be alright; I know it."

He couldn't say no to her alright.

So they began their dance, or, at least what qualified as dancing in their books. Not that a detail of that size mattered. Didn't matter any more than how her mother hen of a brother would fuss at how late they'd been out. That was all for the future, stuff to be taken care of later. Valon had always been more of a live-in-the-moment type of person anyways, and right now, well, his present was everything he could've asked for. And so much more.


End file.
